As a solar cell, which can improve electric conversion efficiency, PCT International Publication WO2010/098445A1 (Patent Document 1) describes a back contact solar cell having both of a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode provided on the back-surface side. The solar cell described in Patent Document 1 has a first semiconductor layer provided on a first region of one main surface of a substrate made of a semiconductor material and a second semiconductor layer provided on a second region of the one main surface. One of the first and second semiconductor layers is of a p-type, and the other one is of an n-type. The second semiconductor layer is provided to extend from the second region over onto the first semiconductor layer. In the first region, a recombination layer is provided between the first semiconductor layer and the second semiconductor layer. This recombination layer is a layer for forming a recombination interface where holes and electrons recombine.